You and I
by Rosswen
Summary: Who knew, maybe they had lived long, long ago in a different time and world. Maybe they were enemies or brothers or lovers. Maybe their souls were blessed with their love and they found each other again and again, not bound by time or place. [AU, SasuNaru, Oneshot]


**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**Warnings: AU, Shounen-ai, unbetaed -please forgive the mistakes.**

**A/N: Hello! Here is a small story from me. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Sasuke's eyelids stirred and he turned onto his stomach as he held onto his soft pillow. An energetic song filled the room and a voice accompanied it enthusiastically. Sasuke would be lying if he said the voice was perfect music to his ears because Naruto had never been good at singing. But the lighthearted song of his lover caused Sasuke's lips to go upwards. Sighing contently, Sasuke went back to his sleep.

* * *

With years of habit Naruto opened his eyes a few minutes before the alarm. He turned it off before it could go off and stretched on the bed. Sunlight was filling his room, giving it a cozy air. At the right side of the room a big wardrobe was placed and beside it was the door. Across from the bed, a TV was placed on the wall. At the left side of the room there was a small table with drawers and over it a big window was located, overlooking the green garden. Beside the table was another door, leading to the bathroom.

Naruto sighed softly, then turned to his side, facing his lover. Sasuke had an arm over his slim waist, and he tightened his hold as he felt Naruto moving. Naruto smiled softly as he caressed Sasuke's pale cheek. He looked so beautiful in the mornings. His raven hair created a perfect contrast to the white sheets and his skin glowed with the morning rays of the sun. Naruto felt a familiar pain in his heart, which long ago he had identified as the overwhelming love he felt for his boyfriend.

Kissing the tip of his perfectly shaped nose, Naruto left the bed slowly, letting Sasuke sleep some more. He knew that Sasuke needed a proper rest nowadays. He was working at a fast food chain at the night shift and in the morning, they had to go to school and Sasuke had his daily basketball practices in the afternoon, so sleep was something Sasuke found so rare.

Naruto walked to the bathroom first. He washed his face and gazed at his reflection in the mirror. He smiled at his chubby face and dried the droplets of water with a soft towel. Today, he felt more beautiful than usual. He stepped on the scale and checked his weight. He took a sigh of relief as he saw that his weight hadn't changed. Last night, Sasuke had brought them the leftover burgers and they had eaten too much. Naruto was sensitive about his appearance. He just liked looking good, like every girl did.

Leaving the bathroom, Naruto turned the radio on and a song he really liked nowadays filled the room. He started singing the song with a smile. He didn't want to wake Sasuke up actually, but he had to, otherwise they would be late to their first class.

Naruto opened the doors of the closet and studied his clothes for a while. He gazed at the skirts longingly and touched one. With a sudden decision, he grabbed the small material. He dropped down the silky shorts he wore and replaced it with the skirt. Naruto stood back and watched himself in the long mirrors that were placed over the doors of the closet. It was short, reaching Naruto's mid-thighs. It was made of dark blue jean material and it hugged Naruto's body perfectly, showing off his perfectly shaped ass. Sasuke had given this skirt to Naruto as a present, so it was extremely precious to Naruto. Next, Naruto pulled out knee high boots and put them on. They were black and they didn't have heels. It was, again, bought to him by Sasuke, with his hard earned money.

Naruto smiled at his reflection with a blush. He looked good. He jumped and danced stupidly in front of the mirror as another song came up. He giggled as he panted, then his smile vanished as he looked at his reflection again. He wouldn't be able to wear these to school. The last time he did- Naruto shuddered with the unpleasant memory and pushed it back quickly. He took off his boots and skirt and pulled on tight black jeans instead. He took of Sasuke's old t-shirt which was Naruto's pajamas now and replaced it with a loose, white shirt. He wore a black, v-neck pullover over it and tied a thick, black ribbon around the shirt's neck. He stood back to check himself in the mirror, and was satisfied with what he saw.

He walked back to the bathroom and with golden colored pins, he pulled back the left side of his hair. The golden tresses were caressing his shoulders and the bangs were covering a side of his face. Giving himself a thumbs up in the small mirror, Naruto grabbed his black framed, big glasses and put them on. He didn't need tem actually, but sometimes he wore them. He felt like they made him look smarter.

Naruto walked to Sasuke's side reluctantly and sat down beside him. He stroked his muscular back slowly and then called out gently, "Sasuke? You have to wake up now."

Sasuke groaned turned to lie on his back, giving Naruto a clear view of his perfectly shaped, marble looking chest. "Five more minutes."

Naruto smiled. Leaning over, he kissed Sasuke's lips softly. "You slept for more fifteen minutes. We are going to be late."

Sasuke groaned again and then parted his eyes. He looked around for a while, then with a sigh, he sat up, maneuvering Naruto to his lap. "Morning, baby girl."

Naruto blushed deeply. "Good morning Sasuke. I'm sorry, I want you to sleep more, but…"

"It's fine, babe," Sasuke kissed Naruto's cheek lingeringly. "I like it when you wear glasses."

Naruto pushed his glasses back with a soft smile. "Thank you."

Sasuke couldn't help but smile back. Leaning over, he sucked Naruto's pouty lower lip in his mouth before kissing him fully. Naruto closed his eyes in content and run his fingers through Sasuke's silky hair.

They were more than mere lovers. They both knew it deep in their hearts. They were everything to each other. They were soulmates. Who knew, maybe they had lived long, long ago in a different time and world. Maybe they were enemies or brothers or lovers. Maybe their souls were blessed with their love and they found each other again and again, not bound by time or place.

"You should get ready," Naruto whispered after the kiss that left him dizzy.

Sasuke nodded. Letting Naruto stand up, he walked to the bathroom for refreshment. By the time he was back, Naruto had made the bed and he was preparing their bags. Sasuke got his knee high basketball shorts from the closet and wore them quickly. Putting on a t-shirt and a hooded sweat jacket, he faced Naruto.

"Ready?"

Naruto nodded with a smile. Handing Sasuke his backpack, they left the room together. They walked down the steps and headed to the kitchen where they found Minato sitting by the table reading a newspaper while Kushina filled cups with tea.

"Good morning," Naruto and Sasuke called out at the same time.

"Oh," Minato lowered his papers with a smile. "Good morning boys."

Naruto's smile faltered for a second and Sasuke squeezed his hand.

Kushina gave Minato a pointed look and then smiled at the now sitting boys. "Good morning. Did you sleep well?"

Sasuke nodded as Naruto smiled hugely.

"But," Kushina gazed at them with a smirk. "I thought full stomachs would disturb you."

Sasuke winced. Kushina must have found the burger packages in the bin. "Sorry, mom," Sasuke mumbled. He knew Kushina didn't like it when they ate unhealthy food.

"It's fine," Kushina smiled as she placed the tea cups in front of them. "I'm just worried that my daughter's going to get more fat than she needs."

"Mommy," Naruto whined with a blush.

Sasuke chuckled. "Thinking that she hates sports, I'm actually surprised that we are not rolling her around."

They all laughed at Sasuke's joke, except Naruto who was complaining about his embarrassing and childish family.

"How is the team going, Sasuke?" Minato asked as they ate.

"Good, dad," Sasuke nodded. "We're working hard for the last game of the season. It's really important because the university we want to study is going to be there. I should make a good impression. If I can get a scholarship, everything's going to be perfect."

Naruto and Sasuke went to the same high school. Naruto was smart, well mannered, he was a perfect student. Also, he was the only child of a psychologist mother and a brain surgeon father. He could attend any university he wanted. But, Sasuke was… just Sasuke. He wasn't the best student out there and he definitely didn't have the family to support him.

Naruto and Sasuke wanted to go to the same university, they had chosen one already. Minato had suggested to let them give him a scholarship, but Sasuke had refused. The university they wanted to attend had the best basketball team of the country, and they were famous for scouting new blood every year. Sasuke was the captain of the school's team and the best player. So, if he could get noticed by a scouter, their life was going to be perfect.

"You are going to do it," Naruto squeezed Sasuke's reassuringly. "You are the best player."

"Thank you," Sasuke flashed a smile at his lover.

"Yes," Kushina nodded. "You can do it!"

Sasuke smiled at the energetic woman. "Thank you, mom. I don't know what I would do without you."

"You don't have to think of such things," Minato smiled at Sasuke. "We are your family."

"Yes, dad," Sasuke whispered. These three people were the whole life to him.

Sasuke and Naruto had been together for ten years now. They had met when they were eight. Naruto was getting bullied by some kids and Sasuke had stood up for him. In the end they both had ended up getting beat up, but it had started their unbreakable bond. They hadn't seen each other more than friends for at least four years and after that, they had acknowledged that what they felt for each other was more than just friendship.

Sasuke could scarcely remember his father. The man was a drug dealer and when Sasuke was six, he had been sent to jail. Sasuke's mother was alcoholic and she barely saw Sasuke. Sasuke had a big brother nobody knew much of. One day, he had just left. Nobody had heard a word from him for years now.

Sasuke was popular at school. He was good looking. He was the captain of the basketball team. He had a bad boy aura, and he was the heartthrob of the whole school. Girls wanted to be with him, boys wanted to be him. But none of them knew who Sasuke was for real. It was only Naruto. It was only Naruto who accepted him with all of his flaws and loved him for who he was. Sasuke's world turned around Naruto and he wouldn't have it another way.

"You are going to be late," Minato commented with an amused smile.

"Shit," Naruto jumped to his feet.

"No cursing!" Kushina yelled. "It's really ugly for young ladies to curse!"

"Sorry, mommy," Naruto said hastily as he picked up his backpack.

Leaning over, Kushina kissed Naruto's forehead. "Be careful, okay?"

"Okay," Naruto nodded quickly.

"Don't leave the crowd's side," Kushina said.

"Yes," Naruto nodded. Hugging his mother, he left the house.

"Don't worry mom, I'll be with her," Sasuke smiled at the redheaded woman.

"I know," Kushina hugged Sasuke tightly. "You be careful, too, okay?"

"Okay," Sasuke smiled at the woman and then left.

Kushina looked after them and sighed deeply. She didn't know where Naruto would be without Sasuke. The boy was everything Naruto needed. He was Naruto's best friend. He was the brother Naruto never had. He was Naruto's one and only love.

Life hadn't been easy for Naruto. At seven years old, Naruto had claimed himself to be a girl for the first time. Kushina was surprised, but as a psychologist, she had talked to her son and tried to understand him. But after a few days, Naruto had said he was a boy. So naturally, Kushina thought he was playing a game. But as Naruto grew up, he kept changing his genders and started falling into a deep depression.

Kushina's first guess was that Naruto was transsexual. It could explain the days Naruto claimed himself to be a female. But when Naruto felt as a male, he seriously got offended when people called him a girl. He was happy with his body, and he didn't want to change it.

Kushina's second thought was that, maybe Naruto was genderfluid, seeing that he was changing his genders. After long conversations with Naruto, and getting the opinions of her fellow psychologists, Kushina had found the answer to her son's situation. Her son was bigender. Naruto had only two genders, male and female. He only switched between those two. There were minor differences when Naruto felt like a girl. He was extremely picky with his outlook, he was more silent than when he felt like a boy and he became more aware of his surroundings. When he was a boy, he was loud, he spoke nonstop and he was more oblivious to the world.

After learning the name to how he felt and getting the support his family, Naruto had grown up beautifully. He was easy going and confident, _mostly_. Not all of the people were as understanding as his parents and Sasuke. Naruto had been bullied all through his childhood because of his gender identity problems. And when he grew up, things didn't change at all. Naruto didn't have any friends and it seemed that every kids' favorite time was to make fun of Naruto. Sometimes it got out of hand and that's when Sasuke stepped into the picture.

Nobody in the school wanted to be on Sasuke's bad side and Sasuke didn't hesitate to break anybody's heart or noses when the matter was Naruto.

Sasuke yawned as he entwined his fingers with Naruto's.

Naruto looked at his love worriedly. "You need more rest Sasuke."

Sasuke nodded. "On Saturday, I think I can sleep. We don't have a practice in the morning."

Naruto smiled. "That's really good! I won't disturb you then!"

"You never could," Sasuke smiled back and wrapping an arm around Naruto's shoulders, he drew him closer.

Smiling, Naruto wrapped an arm around Sasuke's waist and they walked into their high school.

The halls were crowded and loud. Students were all around, talking to each other, laughing and waiting for the classes begin.

"Good morning, captain!"

Sasuke nodded at the students who greeted him. But nobody acknowledged Naruto who was right beside him. It was normal, Naruto was used to it. At least when Sasuke was with him, they kept their hurtful comments to themselves. When Naruto was in his girl mode (Sasuke had named Naruto's gender changes like that- girl mode/boy mode) he didn't mind to be called a boy. Girls were better at taking negative comments.

"Those little shits," Sasuke hissed as they reached their lockers. As usual, the door of Naruto's locker was full of insults. Snarling, Sasuke ripped them to shreds and looked around with his hateful gaze.

The students around flinched and scooted away from them.

"It's fine Sasuke," Naruto flashed a smile at his lover.

"It's not fine Naruto," Sasuke sighed as they took the necessary books. "We shouldn't get used to this. It's just not right."

Naruto looked at Sasuke with soft eyes and hugged him tightly. "I love you so much. As long as we are together, it doesn't matter to me. And who knows, maybe people will be different in university."

"Yeah," Sasuke dropped a kiss in Naruto's golden hair. "Hopefully."

Naruto nodded and holding hands, they headed to their classroom. They went to their desk, which was beside the windows and at the very back. Sasuke waited for Naruto to settle down and then sat down beside him.

"What's the first subject?" Sasuke asked, rubbing an eye.

"Something you hate," Naruto replied with a smile.

Sasuke groaned. "Stupid math."

Naruto giggled. Sasuke wasn't the best student out there. He generally hated school and the schoolwork. He was planning to be a basketball coach someday, so he actually didn't need these courses. As for Naruto, he wanted to be a psychologist just like his mother. He wanted to help the kids like him. He wanted to show them that they weren't alone.

"Good morning, Sasuke-kun!"

They looked up to see Sakura, the cheerleader of the basketball team, entering the classroom along with the rest of the students.

Sasuke nodded at her, then turned to Naruto. "I want this day to be over already."

Naruto nodded, seeing the angry faces of the female students with the corners of his eyes. "Maybe I can work your shift tonight instead of you?"

Sasuke chuckled. "Really now? And would I leave you alone in the middle of the night? It would cause us both to stay restless."

Naruto sighed. "There is something called equality, Sasuke-san."

"Don't go feminist on me Naruto," Sasuke replied easily. "Like it or not, I don't let my girl out at night, not without me anyway."

Naruto sighed deeply. "Sometimes, you piss me off way too much. I can look after myself."

"I know that you can," Sasuke nodded. "I'm merely making sure that you really do."

Naruto puffed his cheeks with a deep blush. Before they could argue more, the bell rang and their teacher walked into the classroom, thus starting the day.

First two subjects were math and then geometry to Sasuke's agony. Next was literature with Iruka and that's when Sasuke couldn't take it anymore. He leaned his head against his desk and closed his eyes. He was going to listen to the teacher like this. But, before he knew, he was sleeping deeply.

Iruka was wandering between the desks, reading a poem from the book he held and his sharp eyes caught Sasuke, sleeping carelessly. Frowning, he stood above Sasuke and raised his book to hit the sleeping boy with it.

"Sensei!" Naruto cried softly, shielding Sasuke's head with his hands. "Please don't hurt him. He's so tired, he's working too much nowadays."

Iruka let out a deep sigh. "That's not an excuse, Naruto."

"I know," Naruto nodded quickly. "I'll wake him up and he won't repeat this ever again, I promise."

Iruka shook his head. "Fine."

"Thank you," Naruto smiled at the man and waited till he walked ahead before whispering to Sasuke, "Sasuke," Naruto caressed Sasuke's hair gently. "Love, wake up."

Sasuke eyes parted slowly and he looked at Naruto confusedly.

Naruto smiled lovingly and whispered softly, "We are in the class, Sasuke."

"Oh," Sasuke stood up straight and looked around. Every student's eyes were on him.

"Here," Naruto wetted his hand and brushed it over Sasuke's face, pushing back his bangs, helping him to awaken. "Drink a little," Naruto leaned the bottle against Sasuke's dry lips and watched as his lover drank greedily. "Good now?"

"Yeah," Sasuke nodded. Leaning over, he pecked Naruto's lips quickly.

Naruto's cheeks burned. They shared a small smile and held hands under the desk for the rest of the class.

* * *

Sasuke sighed angrily as he stirred his legs. The last bell for the day had rang but the stupid teacher was keeping them longer for a stupid assignment. Sasuke needed to be at his practice. As the captain, it was him who prepared the players before their coach and Sasuke hated to be late.

"You go," Naruto whispered. "I'll take your stuff."

Sasuke gave a nod and jumped to his feet as the teacher finally left. "I'll wait for you after the practice."

"Okay," Naruto smiled. "Go now."

Kissing Naruto's hair, Sasuke left running.

Naruto smiled after his boyfriend and started packing their notebooks and books. After he was done, he took Sasuke's dark blue hoodie and wore it. It was big for him, but Naruto still liked it. He constantly felt cold and Sasuke's clothes always warmed his body and heart. He took his backpack on his back and wore Sasuke's on the front and moved to walk out of the classroom.

"Hey, fag. How is it going?" Sakura asked mockingly and the remaining students laughed like she had told the best joke ever.

Naruto remained silent. He knew that answering back solved nothing, only caused the situation to get longer.

Sakura sighed deeply. "I pity you. Aren't you jealous of us? Of the _real_ girls?"

Naruto flinched slightly.

Seeing the gesture, Sakura smirked. "I just can't understand why Sasuke-kun would put up with you. You are a loser in all senses. You don't deserve to be with him, lady boy."

Naruto gulped and run out of the classroom quickly, heading to the library. He was used to such treatment but it hurt every single time. Wiping away his silent tears, Naruto found an empty desk and started working on their latest assignment.

* * *

Naruto walked to the gym quickly. He could hear the running steps, shouting and the voice of the cheer girls. He entered the big saloon, and walked between the rows. He sat down on the first line and watched as the team played their match. He could see Sasuke, wearing his white uniform which had _Uchiha_ written at the back along with the number twelve.

The cheer team was also working and it didn't take long for them to notice Naruto.

"Here again?" Karin asked with a smirk.

"No pride whatsoever," Sakura said and smirked as she saw Naruto glancing at the white skirts they wore. "You want one, too, right?"

Naruto was startled with the reality of her words. Naruto longed to wear whatever he wanted. He wanted to wear Sasuke's presents to him, he wanted to do anything he wanted, just like others, just like _normal_ people. Why Naruto was like this?

"Wondering why you are such a freak?" Sakura asked and there was a chorus of laughter.

The laughter cut short suddenly as a heavy ball flew towards them. It barely missed Sakura's head and ended up crushing against the low wall that was separating the sitting rows and the pitch.

A few of the girls shrieked and Sakura gasped loudly, her heart beating loudly. She turned around to see Sasuke watching them with a furious expression. He was standing in the middle of the court and started walking towards them as he shut them up effectively.

"S-Sasuke-kun," Sakura gulped away the sudden dryness in her throat. "That was a perfect aim."

"I missed," Sasuke hissed. "But I don't repeat the same mistake ever again. Make sure you don't, too."

The cheer team was startled by Sasuke's menacing aura as he approached Naruto.

"Hey, baby," Sasuke smiled at Naruto warmly. "Did I make you wait too long?"

Naruto smiled back. "No, I just arrived."

"Cool," Sasuke nodded and opened his arms to take Naruto. "Come here."

With Sasuke's help, Naruto left the audience rows and jumped over the wall that was separating them. Sasuke took the backpacks from Naruto and tugged at his hand.

"Let me take a shower and then we will leave," Sasuke said.

Naruto nodded and followed after Sasuke. As they walked, he looked back and gave Sakura a smirk, enjoying the sour expression she had.

* * *

"Okay," Sasuke sighed as they left the school grounds. "I need to check up on mother."

Naruto looked at Sasuke worriedly. "Want me to come with you?"

Sasuke shook his head. "I don't know how I'm going to find her."

"Okay," Naruto nodded and hugged Sasuke tightly.

"I'll walk you home first," Sasuke said.

"No, no," Naruto shook his head with a smile. "I'll be fine. But, you are going to come tonight right? Mom and dad are going to leave for their little love trip."

Sasuke chuckled. Once in a while, Minato and Kushina left for weekends and Naruto called their little escapes as love trips. "Of course," Sasuke answered. "I'll be there in a few hours."

"Okay," Naruto nodded and raising on his tiptoes, he kissed Sasuke's lips sweetly. "I'll prepare dinner for you."

"Ah," Sasuke smirked. "Pasta again?"

"Hey," Naruto glared at his love. "I make good pasta."

"You do," Sasuke nodded with an amused smile. "Can you make the chicken-mushroom-cream one?"

"Of course!" Naruto answered happily. He loved to make Sasuke his favorite food.

"Okay," Leaning over, Sasuke kissed Naruto's forehead. "See you."

"See you!" Naruto chirped and walked away.

Sasuke looked after his lover for a while, then started walking in the opposite direction. He walked for at least thirty minutes and stopped as he reached a run down, two story house. He winced as he saw the state the garden was in and moved to find his keys when the door suddenly opened.

He looked up to see a foul looking man leaving the house. The man glanced at him and smirked disturbingly, making Sasuke's blood boil.

"Hey, pretty boy," The man slurred, obviously drunk. "How much?"

Sasuke snarled. Grabbing the man's wrist, he yanked him harshly and with a kick to his ass, he sent him flying to the pavement. Not sparing a glance at the bastard, Sasuke entered inside.

He winced as a disturbing smell filled his nostrils. Quickly, Sasuke opened windows to let fresh air in. He looked around slowly. Empty alcohol bottles covered everywhere along with trashes. The surfaces Sasuke could see was covered with thick dust. He needed to clean up.

"Mother?" Sasuke called out as he checked the rooms. He entered the bedroom last and found his stark naked mother on the bed.

Sasuke bit the inside of his cheek as he approached to the motionless woman. She was covered in bodily fluids and sweat, and she stank badly. Holding the corner of the duvet Sasuke covered her naked form gently.

"Mother?" Sasuke called out again.

Mikoto opened her hazy eyes slowly and looked at Sasuke.

"Mother," Sasuke chocked. "Why are you doing this to yourself? To us?"

Mikoto only watched, not batting an eyelash.

"Do you even remember me?" Sasuke asked, hardly pushing back his tears. "It's me, your son, Sasuke."

"S-Sasuke?" Mikoto asked slowly, but she showed no sign of recognition.

Sasuke covered his mouth with a palm before a sob could leave his lips. "D-Don't you wonder where I stay? What I eat? How I look after myself?"

After getting no response, Sasuke sighed shakily. He took off some money from his backpack and left it on the nightstand. "Don't buy sake with this. Get some food."

With that Sasuke left the room and started collecting the empty bottles and trash. He cleaned up the house thoroughly and made some soup with the ingredients he found in the kitchen. When he was done, he grabbed his backpack and checked up on his mother again. She was sleeping soundly. Heaving a deep sigh, Sasuke left the house, and headed to the Namikaze house.

He took the bus to return. The sun had set already and Sasuke didn't want to leave Naruto alone anymore. When he reached the house, he checked the driveway and saw that Minato's car had already left. He knocked on the door and waited patiently for Naruto to open the door.

He heard the footsteps before the door was open and Sasuke gasped with the sight that greeted him. Naruto was standing beside the door timidly, his left cheek a disturbing shade of purple.

"Naruto," Sasuke gasped out. "What happened?"

Naruto only shrugged and made room for Sasuke to get inside.

"Naruto," Sasuke growled as he cupped his lover's cheeks. "Who hurt you?"

Naruto bit his lips to stop the flood of tears. "D-Does it matter? Th-They are right, Sasuke. I'm just a freak. Sometimes, I feel like a girl, th-then a boy. E-Even I get confused, don't you, too? Don't you h-hate me, too?"

"Look at me, baby," Sasuke tilted Naruto's head and wiped away his tears with his thumbs. "How could I ever hate you? You are the sun of my life, and I'm your sunflower. I look up to you, I live thanks to you… Your gender doesn't matter. You are you, my Naruto. Even if you were a girl, I would still love you. Even if you were a boy, I would still go crazy for you. Even if you were a fucking alien, I would still fall for you," Sasuke kissed Naruto's bruised cheek gently. "Can't you see it baby? You are a miracle. You've brought two different people together in a body and I love every side of you," Sasuke hugged Naruto to his chest. "My love, my sunshine, you are the only real thing I have in this shitty life of mine."

Naruto sobbed quietly as he wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck tightly. "Y-You are my everything… I love you so, so much."

Sasuke buried his face his Naruto's soft, freshly washed hair. "I love you, too."

Naruto sniffled, then smiled softly as he caressed Sasuke's back. "You must be hungry. Dinner's ready."

"Great," Sasuke flashed a smile at Naruto.

Together, they went to the kitchen and prepared their plates and cold drinks. They carried them to the living room and sat before the coffee table after putting on an action movie. Sasuke called his chief, and with many struggles, managed to take the night off.

Sasuke hummed in pleasure as the cream coated chicken run down in his throat. "You make this so good."

"Thank you!" Naruto smiled happily. "Sasuke, tell me what we are going to do in future?"

Sasuke smiled softly. They often talked about their future plans and Naruto loved listening the same scenario again and again.

"First, we are going to start our university," Sasuke started. "I think we can stay in a dorm or can get a small place of our own. We will have to search carefully, and of course we have to mind our financial situation."

Naruto nodded wildly as he sipped his coke.

"After graduation, I'm going to become a coach and start training the school teams while you become the most perfect psychologist ever," Sasuke explained, enjoying the admiring look Naruto had. "We will get married beside the ocean. And then, many years later, when we are ready for it-"

"We are going to have a baby!" Naruto completed for Sasuke excitedly.

Sasuke chuckled. "True."

"I-I will be a good mom, right?" Naruto asked softly.

"Of course, you will," Sasuke answered. "You are going to be perfect."

Naruto blushed softly. "Thank you."

"Of course," Leaning over, Sasuke kissed Naruto's temple.

After finishing their dinner, they took the dishes to the kitchen and washed them. They turned back to the living room and chose a good horror movie to watch. Sasuke settled on the couch and Naruto sat between his legs, enjoying Sasuke's arms around him.

"Who?" Sasuke whispered after a while.

"Sai," Naruto whispered back.

Sasuke's arms tightened around Naruto and Naruto kissed Sasuke's cheek to calm him down.

"It's okay now," Naruto whispered. "Let's watch our movie, okay?"

Sasuke gave a nod and they watched the movie late into the night. It contained lots of busty, blonde women running around naked while they screamed their asses off and a masked man running after them with a knife.

"How was your mother?" Naruto asked as they walked to their room after the movie was over.

Sasuke shrugged. "Filthy. She… She doesn't remember me."

Naruto was startled. "Of course she does. She's just confused and hurt."

Sasuke sighed deeply. "I don't know anymore. I don't think she cares."

"We need to help her, Sasuke," Naruto said softly. "I'm sure she wants to get better, too."

"I really don't know and don't want to talk about it now," Sasuke said as he took off his t-shirt and sat on the soft bed. "Come here."

Naruto complied and climbed onto Sasuke's lap, wrapping his arms around Sasuke's neck. He pushed Sasuke's bangs back and kissed his pale forehead. In return, Sasuke kissed Naruto's lips and they proceeded to show how much they meant to each other once again.

* * *

Sasuke punched the unsuspecting teenager as soon as he set his eyes on him. Sai fell down harshly and a few girls screamed as the other students gathered around to watch. A fight was always a nice entertainment.

"How dare you hurt Naruto?" Sasuke shouted. "How dare you lay your filthy hands on him?"

Sai wiped away the blood off of his split lips. "What? Tranny's so afraid to talk for herself?"

"You…" Sasuke glared hatefully, then kicked Sai's side harshly.

"Sasuke!" Naruto pushed away the students and held Sasuke tightly as his lover was preparing to hit Sai again. "Please stop before a teacher comes."

"This filth hurt you," Sasuke hissed.

"Yes," Naruto nodded. "But I don't want you to get in trouble because of him."

Sasuke let out a deep sigh. Kicking Sai's legs, Sasuke held Naruto's hand and glared at the audience. "What are you looking at?!"

The students flinched and made way for Sasuke and Naruto to pass.

Naruto held onto Sasuke's arm as they walked away. He looked around and saw the mocking gazes of the people and his cheeks burned in shame.

Why he had to endure this? Why he had to live his life like this? Always hiding away, always depending on Sasuke to protect him, always allowing others to put him down… He was Naruto Uzumaki! He could deal with anything thrown against him. He was going to overcome this. He was going to show everybody who he was!

* * *

Sasuke looked around disappointedly. The last game of the season was about to start. He was standing in the middle of the court with a player of the opponent team. The referee checked his watch as he looked around. Sasuke looked at the rows. The scouter Sasuke needed to impress was sitting in the front row, watching everything closely. Sasuke searched around, hoping to see Naruto, but he wasn't there.

Something must have happened. Sasuke's eyebrows furrowed in worry. Naruto would never leave him alone today. And Kushina? She also had promised to come and watch the game. A traffic accident? Sasuke's heart beat painfully. He turned to the door of the gym. He needed to do something. Look for them, call the police-

Sasuke's eyes widened as Naruto walked into the gym. Seeing the eyes on him, Naruto smiled at Sasuke.

He was wearing the skirt Sasuke got for him, and the boots and he had Sasuke's white, training t-shirt on him which said _Uchiha_ along with the number twelve on the back. His hair was straightened, and the golden locks Sasuke loved so much was caressing Naruto's shoulders. He had put on makeup, but only around his eyes. Naruto never liked lipsticks.

Sasuke gasped loudly as he saw the people entered inside after Naruto. Kushina was smiling widely and beside her, who had linked her arm with Kushina's was Mikoto. She looked beautiful, she looked clean, she looked _awake_. She smiled at Sasuke hesitantly and Sasuke returned it ten folds.

Naruto waved at him, and the trio took their place among the audience. Everybody seemed stunned to see Naruto like this. Normally, he would never dare to go out to public like this, but it seemed like something had changed.

"Boys, we are starting," The ref said.

Sasuke turned to the man with a smirk and gave a nod. _Show off._

* * *

Sasuke bent down as he held onto his knees. He was panting loudly and his heart was beating wildly. The game was finished. They had won. It hadn't been an easy match, Sasuke had put everything he had in the game and they had done it.

Suddenly, Sasuke was crushed by his overexcited teammates and he couldn't help but started jumping around with them, laughing happily. Once Sasuke was released from the group hug, he saw Naruto running towards him. He opened his arms and Naruto fell into his embrace easily.

"Sasuke!" Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke's body, not minding his sweaty body. "You were perfect!"

Sasuke smiled. "Thanks, love. And look at you, you look beautiful."

Naruto blushed deeply. "I don't care about people anymore. This is me. Either they accept it or fuck off."

Sasuke kissed Naruto's forehead lingeringly. "That's my Naruto, I'm proud of you."

Naruto nodded happily.

"Hey, baby, how did you convince mother to come here?" Sasuke questioned as he looked to the rows, seeing Kushina and Mikoto trying to find their way in the crowd.

"I told you we would help her," Naruto smiled happily. "Mom and I have been visiting her for the last two months. She was unwilling at first but after mom's sessions, she accepted that she needed help," Naruto explained. "We are all going to help her, okay Sasuke? And you won't make her feel bad about the past. She's going to be in our future now, not only in memories."

"Yeah," Sasuke nodded, swallowing the sudden thickness in his throat.

"Uchiha-kun."

They looked to the side to see a man with suit approaching them. He had a phone in one hand, while the other had a few papers, looked like he was taking notes.

Sasuke straightened up as the scouter approached them. "Yes, sir."

The man smiled. "I have to say, I'm very impressed with your performance."

"Thank you, sir," Sasuke bowed his head.

"I have contacted our university," The scouter said. "And we would like to see you with us."

Sasuke's eyes widened. "Thank you so much, sir. I, also, would like to join you."

"Good," The man smiled gently. "We will contact you for further information. Congratulations."

Sasuke swiped his sweaty palm against his white shorts and shook the man's offered hand. "Thank you so much."

With a nod, the man left, leaving Sasuke and Naruto alone.

"Y-You did it," Naruto mumbled and then shouted in joy. "You did it!"

Sasuke laughed lightly as Naruto hugged him tightly and jumped happily. "Yes… _We _did it."

Naruto nodded quickly. "You and I."

"You and I," Sasuke agreed and leaned over to kiss his lover's petal lips.

A new life was starting for them. They couldn't wait to realize their dreams and create many more, _together_.

* * *

**So, that's it. If you wonder why Naruto was called he/his through the story is because I didn't want to cause any confusion and as Naruto stated he prefers to be called a boy even if he's in his girl mode. He only expects his family to adress him justly. Hope you liked the story and with this out of my mind, I'll be starting a new multichap fic. Anyway, thank you so much for reading!**


End file.
